


Listen Up Here, You Little Shit

by Hertz



Series: Murder Space Gays [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Awkwardness, Consensual Sex, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Someone'sbeen a real pissy bitch lately. It's up to Cyan to get to the bottom of this mess.
Relationships: Cyan/Purple (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Murder Space Gays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969033
Comments: 22
Kudos: 397





	Listen Up Here, You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the first fic in this series to get what's going on, don't worry.
> 
> So, by popular request, more of the murder duo, but I have no idea if this exactly was what ya'll wanted ngl lol

Alright, so Purple wasn't always the most agreeable of bastards. That had been evident from the moment Cyan had even _met_ the alien. But this? This was excessive.

It was nothing at first, strange little things Cyan could brush off, like actually wanting to snuggle in bed, or doing that purring thing they liked to do more often while pressed against Cyan's chest. Hell, it was actually kind of cute.

Then Purple had regressed to being a snippy bitch once again, sandwiched in between those moments of cuteness so frequently that Cyan just did _not_ know what the hell was going on.

But, now, staring at the corpse of a crewmate right beside their bunk? Now this was where Cyan drew the line.

"Okay what the hell has been your problem recently?" Cyan asked harshly, pulling Purple forward and whispering so they wouldn't be overheard. "You just had to kill this sucker right here? Right now?"

Petulant, Purple refused to give in. "Yeah, sure, why not," they said, completely apathetic. And that was the other thing. Purple didn't even seem to be interested in killing the crew lately. This made date night competitions a lot less fun given that the only thing Purple seemed to want to do was hole up in their room. Cyan didn't even see them unless it was mealtimes or Purple came knocking on their quarters in the middle of the night seeking warmth. It was downright absurd how today was the first time Purple had even tried to plot anyone's death, and they just _had_ to do it so close to Cyan's bunks. What had happened to the tactics they were so proud of?

"Are you insane?!" Cyan whisper-yelled. "Everyone's gonna think it's me!"

Purple shrugged, picked the corpse up, and threw it down the hallway.

"Now you're just being difficult," Cyan groaned. "What the hell were you even thinking?"

"...talked to you, was way too close." Purple was sulking, evidently, but still had the grace to look at least a little embarrassed. They turned away, rubbing their forehead with one hand. "Sorry, Cyan, I just… my mind's real hazy right now," Purple mumbled, closing their eyes as if in pain. "I just… had to. Sorry about that. Yeah. Sorry."

"Oh. Huh." Cyan squinted, standing forward on tip toe to try to get a glimpse of Purple's face. "Look, you just apologised thrice in a row, something's obviously going on."

"Fuck you, I can be nice when I want to be, you little shit," Purple suddenly snapped, hissing before they spun around on their heel and headed to their bunks again. 

"Oh no, oh no, you're not going anywhere until you act like a reasonable adult." Much to Purple's annoyance, Cyan had darted forward and was forcing the door open by sticking one leg through the sensors. They looked down at Cyan, growling, as Cyan tutted and shook their head.

"Look, man, you've been acting, like super bitchy lately." Cyan's gaze softened. "Come on, tell me what's wrong. We agreed you'd stop being pissy when you don't know how to deal with yourself. You know, actually _talk_?"

Purple looked Cyan over, shot a quick glance down the hallway, then grabbed Cyan and pulled them in roughly.

"Come on, man, what's your deal?" Cyan asked again, watching as Purple fumbled with the door locks.

Purple stiffened, before they let out a long sigh. Apparently absolutely refusing to face Cyan for today, Purple stared at the door as they said reluctantly, "It seems after spending a few months together my body has become… receptive to you."

"Did you have to say it like that?"

"Oh shut up, idiot, this is hard for me, okay?" Purple was wincing even as they said the next few words. "Well, we're near each other physically for the most part and, you, well, have accepted being my mate. Since it's mutual now, it was triggered by your scent over this period of time."

"...what was?" Cyan said slowly, although by now they had a pretty damn good idea of where this conversation was heading.

"I'm, uh, back home it _is_ breeding season, should have seen this coming," said Purple, face positively red now. "I just haven't had a mate in so long, since I've been so busy training for these missions. It completely slipped my mind this could even happen to me."

Cyan sat there on Purple's bed, stunned. "Okay, so what you're saying is you're being bitchy because you're, uh," Cyan made several vague gestures, "in heat?"

"Oh, liken me to an animal, why don't you," Purple grumbled.

"Is that not what it is?" Cyan asked, trying not to look at Purple now, in case they accidentally saw their junk or something. Because, well, the thought of Purple being in heat being why they wanted bedtime cuddles…

"Well, it doesn't hurt or anything like that. It's just… our needs are amplified," said Purple, finally turning around to look at Cyan wearily. "I can control myself, you know. Stop looking at me like that! As if I'd want to jump you."

"You just beheaded some poor chap for looking at me," Cyan said, rolling their eyes.

"You don't _understand_ ," hissed Purple in a barely human voice, drawing themself up to their full height. Their eyes flashed and Cyan swore they saw a ripple through Purple's entire human form. "They were going to take you away from me. I had to do something about it."

"Hey, woah, uh, calm down there," Cyan said, cautiously reaching out and petting Purple on their shoulder. "I'm going nowhere, okay? Deal? Anyone who tries that shit with me is gonna end up with a knife in their back."

Purple stopped, looking at Cyan inquisitively.

"But you've gotta stop murdering people outside my door, you got that? We can't get caught. Do it out in the garden or something if you have to." Cyan waved their hand dismissively. "Or maybe you just don't until your heat's over because you've obviously lost a few brain cells ever since it started."

Purple looked like they were about to say something before they closed their mouth and just flopped into bed beside Cyan. "I hate that you're right," Purple mumbled into their pillow. "Stupid, stupid idiot. You always make everything worse. This is all your damn fault. You triggered it." Purple began growling agitatedly, flexing their hands and burying their now clawed fingers deep into the duvet. 

It was then that Cyan noticed how absolutely _wrecked_ the room looked. It looked like Purple had left deep claw and bite marks etched into the sheets, the headboard, and even the walls. Cyan eyed the sulking alien out of the corner of their eye, before they inched forward warily. Testing their luck, they placed a hand on Purple's head, slowly and carefully just in case Purple decided to try to bite it off. Luckily, Purple relaxed into their touch, closing their eyes and letting out a satisfied rumble.

"Huh, so it looks like you're calmer if I'm nearby."

"...yeah." Purple's voice radiated embarrassment. "Your scent and touch, it's… soothing."

Cyan snatched Purple's pillow away to avoid further damage. "Yeah, you need to chill with the claws and teeth and shit, anyone who walks in here is gonna figure you out real quick."

"Ugh, I… didn't think of that." Their cover gone, Purple opted for simply shielding their face with their hands. "Ugh, I'm… I'm a mess right now."

"Yeah, like, what were you even _doing_ in here?" Cyan asked, inspecting the deep gashes on the wall in concern. "You said it didn't hurt."

Purple's already red flush deepened. "Um, well, you know, I was… can shapeshift, you know, I have my tentacles…"

Well, _that_ had been a bad question to ask. Cursing themself in their mind, Cyan said aloud, "God fucking damn it, you're right, I really am a colossal idiot."

"You really are," Purple said, raising an eyebrow, and of course even now they could look unbearably smug at winning an argument.

 _You know what, fuck this, this is already awkward as all hell, I might as well go all out,_ Cyan thought. They got on their knees so they were awkwardly hobbling over to Purple, and bluntly said, "Listen, do you want my help?"

"Huh," said Purple, eyes bulging and very, very flustered at this point.

"Use your ears, dickhead, do you want me to help you out with this heat bullshit?"

"Are you sure?" Purple asked, expression softening just a little. They sat upright, tracing their fingers along Cyan's cheek. "I don't want you to think you have to do this just because my body says we do."

Cyan thought it over, before saying, "I'd like to just figure out how you work for today, if that's fine."

"No shit that's fine. I'm almost offended you have to ask." Purple leaned forward, giving Cyan that smile with the sharp little teeth. "I… I appreciate it."

Cyan gave Purple a smile in return as their fingers trailed below their waistband. "Come on, show me the goods."

"Impatient little shit," Purple murmured, though evidently they weren't one to talk judging by how quickly their form shifted to reveal a growing bulge. Cyan wondered why they were still in human form. Maybe it was for Cyan's own benefit.

Curious, Cyan gently spread Purple's legs open, taking in what was in store. The first thing they realised was that the head of Purple's dick thing was flared. The actual length itself rippled with what would pass for a muscle-like texture if not for the strange bumps that lined the entire thing. The underside of it looked rough and scaly, almost like they were looking at the belly of some insect. And beneath all of that, a dripping wet hole was exposed, connected to the shaft above by what seemed like two small mounds of flesh.

"You've, uh, got both?" Cyan asked, scooting forward to examine their dick from a better angle. It was at least around average human size, so it wasn't too bad. Cyan spotted Purple's crotch being lined with tiny little spines and swallowed thickly. Oh boy, that would be difficult in the future.

"Both?" Purple asked, sounding dazed, and Cyan realised Purple had been preoccupied with watching them.

"I've uh," Cyan laughed awkwardly, "only got this fella down here." They tapped their fingers at Purple's entrance, asking for permission. "It's a human thing, we only have one or the other."

"Inconvenient," said Purple, eyes now locked on Cyan's fingers down there. They spread their legs a little wider as an invitation.

Realising Purple probably wasn't in the right state of mind to discuss interspecies genital differences, Cyan pushed one finger in, watching Purple's face carefully. They allowed themself to relax, leaning back against the headboard with a sigh. Slowly, Cyan thrust their finger in and out, and Purple lifted a hand to their mouth, squeezing their eyes shut.

Once they had a good rhythm going, Cyan glanced up at Purple's alien dick. Taking them in hand, they idly pressed against the bumps, marvelling at their squishy texture before their arm was being grabbed at by Purple.

"I - oh, _fuck_ , don't just," Purple was babbling, cheeks flushed crimson. Their fingers flexed repeatedly, itching to claw something. "Look, you idiot, I, just… just ask me what it does first before you kill me!"

"Oh," said Cyan dumbly. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," Purple breathed out slowly, evidently trying to calm themself. "Just. Really intense."

"Sorry." Cyan returned their attention to the cock in their hand, which now looked fully erect. And judging by how Purple's entrance was squeezing around their other hand impatiently, Purple was starting to get very, very interested.

"Stop staring, it's not that weird," they muttered defensively, glaring at nothing and stubbornly refusing to look Cyan in the eye. Honestly, it was kind of endearing.

"Who's staring, shithead? It's just all new to me, okay?" Cyan poked the tip of Purple's cock, watching in fascination as the flare of the head seemed to grow larger before their very eyes. "This good?"

"Yes, yes," Purple pleaded, now gnawing on their own fingers. Cyan took it as an invitation to start pumping their hand, stroking their thumb in a circle at the tip of the flared head. Actually, Cyan didn't even know if that was the most sensitive region of their cock, but Purple certainly wasn't complaining, their torso-jaw unhinging and large, tongue lolling as they panted.

Seeing Purple's tongue gave Cyan an idea. Purple whined, actually _whined_ when Cyan stopped their ministrations to ask, "Do you mind if I use my tongue?"

"Ugh, you…" Purple looked at Cyan blearily. "Literally why? You - uh… wait, yeah, you don't have the same tongue weapon I do."

"Exactly. It's gonna feel real good, I promise."

"You sure about that?"

Cyan nodded, and Purple simply waved their hand at them in a go-ahead signal. Cyan pulled themself up a little higher, flicking their tongue against the slit peeking out from beneath the flared base of the head. Purple's reaction was instantaneous, their legs jerking and accidentally shoving the fingers on Cyan's other hand deeper inside their entrance. 

"Holy fuck," Purple moaned into their hand, but Cyan heard it all the same and felt a burst of pride. Just because, Cyan squeezed their hand around Purple's shaft, revelling in the small shudder they managed to elicit. Purple's eyes were shut tight, outright biting down on their fingers now, little moans and whimpers spilling through the slits.

On their next thrust into Purple's entrance, Cyan used the tip of their thumb to brush against one of the small fleshy mounds right above Purple's entrance. Immediately, Cyan felt Purple tightening around their fingers, as if something was trying to draw them in deeper. Cyan was pretty sure they heard Purple choke on their own saliva. They made a little whine-gurgle noise and thrust their hips back against Cyan's fingers.

Right, so it looked like Purple was the most sensitive at the strange little bumps on their cock, and these now throbbing fleshy nubs. Cyan adjusted the angle of their hand so every time they thrust into Purple's now incredibly slick and wet hole they would brush against them. Purple had given up muffling themself and was now sinking their claws into the pillow beside them, eyes half lidded and pleading, "Cyan, more, fuck, it feels so good, please…"

"Demanding little bitch," Cyan commented, stopping to pat Purple affectionately on their thigh. "I'm here, it's okay."

Cyan continued their ministrations inside Purple's slick hole, thrusting in deeper to try to find a special bundle of nerves inside. If Purple had one, Cyan couldn't seem to find it. Maybe it was buried deeper inside than their fingers could reach. But flicking their thumb against the little nubs seemed to have the same effect. Cyan returned their careful attention to the bumps on the underside of Purple's cock only to realise where there used to be just a sinewy texture, now they appeared as little suckers, like the underside of a tentacle's.

It was as if they didn't want to let Cyan's hand go, Cyan having to muster some effort to keep their hand pumping up and down the length. Thinking about having that inside of them, Cyan couldn't help but clench around nothing. They could feel how wet they were getting, and their reaction was reflected in the way Purple's glowing eyes peeked out at Cyan from under their messy hair. " _Cyan_ ," Purple was growling in something less than human using both mouths, interspersed amongst other words in a language Cyan could not speak. They got the gist, though, with Purple's thrusts getting rougher, and now they were arching their back, moaning loudly. "Mmm, fuck, _please_ ," begged Purple, the pillow they were grabbing on to outright destroyed by now in their frenzy.

Cyan allowed themself to smile a little before they darted their head forward, using their tongue to trace lightly over the sensitive suction cups. It was kind of awkward and their tongue, predictably, got stuck to some of the suckers, but the way Purple _howled_ was worth it, reduced to a whimpering mess of "Cyan, Cyan, Cyan…"

Cyan continued, licking and sucking their cock the best they were able to, tracing the tip of it barely visible through that flared head and pumping the fingers on their other hand in and out and a steady rhythm. It didn't take much longer before Purple was muttering breathlessly, "I'm, mm, gonna… Cyan…"

As much as Cyan wanted to know what that alien junk looked like when Purple was coming, they were also pretty sure that if they stopped now Purple would actually kill them. With one final brush against the suckers littering Purple's cock, Purple came with a loud cry of Cyan's name, claws out and _shredding_ the duvet underneath. Purple didn't seem to have a load as large as an average human male, but Cyan sat up and gestured to their sticky hair in amusement anyway. Alright, so maybe their angle needed work.

Purple groaned and tried to hide under the remnants of their covers. "Fuck, I'm… so sorry," they said, trying and failing to sound anything more than distracted and sated for the time being. With some obvious effort, they sealed off the seams of their lower torso jaw.

"I'll just shower, not a big deal." Cyan leaned forward to inspect Purple's spent cock. They pulled their other hand out of Purple's wet entrance, marvelling at how much slick was dripping off their fingers and splashing onto the sheets below. The spines at the base of Purple's cock hadn't spiked out or anything, which was good. The skin of Purple's head had become smaller so that it could pass for human foreskin. Though, the suction cups were still there. Cyan tapped them with one finger and Purple flinched away, oversensitive.

"It's, like, ah, knotting in those earth creatures… in dogs, right," Purple explained upon seeing Cyan's questioning glance. "Fuck, you… stop examining it and come here."

Cyan shifted so they were next to Purple's head on the bed. Purple glanced at them, bashful for a slight moment before they put their head in Cyan's lap, purring contentedly.

"Uh, did it work?" Cyan asked, petting Purple's sweaty forehead.

"Did what work?"

"Is your heat gonna end?”

Purple let out an amused chuckle. "Okay, idiot, if it was that simple would my room look this bad?"

"I don't know, maybe I was better than your own tentacles," said Cyan, wiggling their eyebrows.

"...yeah." Purple buried their head into Cyan's torso. "I don't really get it. By all accounts you're objectively the worse choice."

"That's really funny of you to say after you were screaming my name."

Purple didn't even need to respond to that for Cyan to _hear_ the embarrassment in their voice. "Yeah, well, but you know… deeper, more flexible. And I know what I like more than you do. But… but somehow it felt so much better now that you're here."

"Was I really that terrible?" Cyan pouted, feigning hurt.

"Yes," Purple replied, now using one hand to pet at Cyan's arm for whatever reason. "So terrible, in fact, we probably need a second round of practice."

"Now?" Cyan glanced down at Purple's crotch, where indeed, the flared head was starting to perk up again.

"You don't actually have to," said Purple, turning so their face was visible to Cyan at that angle. Cyan could read the clear need and eagerness in Purple's expression, though. 

"You know what? Why the fuck not." Cyan shrugged, helping Purple onto their back. "The sooner this is over with and we can fuck the crew up together the better."

"It's nice to know you're so dependent on me now you can't simply use your own brain," Purple retorted.

"It's just no fun without you, dickhead." Cyan descended between Purple's legs, grinning as they saw slick starting to drip from the tip once again. "But I'll take what I can get."

.

The crew was gathered around the emergency button in headquarters.

"So, who did it?" Yellow asked, glancing at Pink suspiciously.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Pink protested, holding their hands up. "I found the body really near Cyan's room, it must have been them!"

"Nah, self report," said Black, shaking their head. "Purple's been screaming Cyan's name for the past hour and I do _not_ want to investigate whatever the fuck's happening in there."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more check out [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012436) by lime. It's great, I love it, it's so good.


End file.
